An asymmetric transistor device can provide enhanced current handling and increase output resistance. However, it is difficult to fabricate an asymmetric transistor device to have a lateral structure where the gate characteristics vary in a manner that is parallel to the underlying channel.
Various vertical channel transistor devices have been previously proposed. For example, reference can be made to IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON ELECTRON DEVICES, VOL. 53, No. 5, MAY 2006, Asymmetric Gate-Induced Drain Leakage and Body Leakage in Vertical MOSFETs With Reduced Parasitic Capacitance, Enrico Gili, V. Dominik Kunz, Takashi Uchino, Mohammad M. Al Hakim, C. H. de Groot, Peter Ashburn, and Stephen Hall; and to IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON ELECTRON DEVICES, VOL. 50, No. 5, MAY 2003, An Ultrathin Vertical Channel MOSFET for Sub-100-nm Applications, Haitao Liu, Zhibin Xiong, and Johnny K. O. Sin. Reference can also be made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,686,245, Feb. 3, 2004, Vertical MOSFET with Asymmetric Gate Structure, Leo Mathew and Michael Sadd.